Outtakes Juego con Fuego
by Luchy Rct
Summary: Por que no todo esta contado en la historia, y Bella y Edward alguna vez tuvieron un pasado feliz, una niñez sin problemas. Sí no leíste JCF no hay problema, son pequeños capítulos de libre contexto. ¡Entren!
1. Chapter 1

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

En memoria a Michael Jackson.

**(1958 — 2009)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Realize**

**.**

_La amistad no se agradece, se corresponde._

**Roberto Barrios Paniagua**

**.**

La gente gritaba fuera de las cortinas, la música comenzaba a sonar. ¡No quería hacer esto! Aún no comprendía como era que mi mamá y la mamá de Edward, Esme, se las habían arreglado para convencerme de que participará. Ok, sabía… ¡Me habían prometido llevarme al parque de diversiones! No uno cualquiera, no. Uno nuevo que habían abierto hacía poco a las afueras de Seattle, y que Edward y yo deseábamos ir desde la inauguración.

Estaba nerviosa. Era la primera vez que bailaba fuera del estudio de ballet de la academia de Madame Moffê, lo único rescatable era que Edward también estaría tocando el piano…

… Pero lo de él era más sencillo. Sí se equivocaba nadie lo notaria, no pasaría vergüenza. Su familia sabía lo talentoso que era y estarían orgullosos de él. Por el contrario, ni mi mamá ni mi papá me habían visto bailar enserio alguna vez.

Pero todo eso no era lo peor. No me importaba que el colegio entero se riera si me caía, no importaba que me lastimara. No, nada de eso importaba. Lo que me tenía nerviosa era que habían invitado a Jacob, un niño de La Push que había sido mi amigo desde que era pequeña. ¡Era tan lindo! No quería hacer el ridículo frente a él, no quería que me viera como una tonta.

Una pequeña lágrima escapo de mi ojo derecho, quería correr. Sentí que una pasos, pequeños y suaves, se acercaban a mí. No respire, no me moví.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Por qué lloras?

Edward acarició con su manito la mía. Sonreí. Siempre podía contar con él.

─ No quiero ─ susurre,─ no quiero salir. Me caeré, se reirán de mi.

─ No es verdad, bailas bonito.

Suspiré.

─ Odio que me miren…

─ Lo sé.

Edward sabía que algo pasaba. Alisé con frenesí el tutú de mi pollera de ballet.

─ Jacob va a venir a verme.─ Confesé y el sonrojo se apoderó de mi rostro. Oí como Edward bufaba.─ Nunca me ha visto bailar… No quiero hacer el ridículo frente a él.

─ ¡No entiendo como puede importarte algo así!.─ Soltó mi manita. Afuera, delante del telón un hombre hablaba con tranquilidad. ─ Tiene seis años, Bella. ¡Es un año más chico que tu!

─ ¿Y?

Lo enfrenté, Edward me miró como si quisiera matarme y le devolví la mirada. No sé cuando tiempo pasamos así, pero fue mucho, una batalla dura. Al fina, Edward volteó la cara y se fue a sentarse frente el piano, preparándose para comenzar.

Una presión apareció en mi pecho. ¡No quería que se enojará conmigo! Me giré y lo mire, Edward me evito.

Salió una mujer desde el telón para advertirnos que en pocos segundos debíamos estar listos. No me importó, camine hasta Edward y me senté a su lado en el banquito del piano.

─ Deberías estar en tu lugar.─ Estaba enojado, su ceño estaba fruncido y su gorra (que tapaba sus desaliñados cabellos cobrizos) se le caía hacía un costado.

─ No quiero que estés descontento conmigo, Edward.

─ No estoy descontento. Estoy enojado.

─ Eso dije.─ Ahora yo fruncí el ceño. Odiaba que me corrigiera cuando hablaba.

─ No deberías preocuparte por Jacob, a él siempre le gustas.

Iba a decir algo, pero la misma mujer que antes llegó hasta nosotros y me obligo a ir a mi posición.

No estaba dispuesta a bailar. No iba a hacerlo. Sí Edward estaba enojado conmigo no valía la pena bailar. Al fin y al cabo, cuando fuéramos al parque no lo disfrutaríamos.

Me dejé caer al suelo y me senté en el piso, cruzada de brazos.

─ _Nuestros próximos participante__s son nuevos en el _Concurso Choise Kids_. Démosle un fuerte aplauso a Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen, de siete años, que nos deleitarán con su música y ballet._

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, no quería ver mi humillación.

─ ¡Bella!─ Susurró Edward.─ ¿Qué haces? ¡Levántate!

─ ¡No!.─ hable un poco más alto que él, las cortinas aún no se habían abierto del todo.─ ¡No voy a bailar si estas enojado conmigo!

─ ¡No seas una niña tonta!

Solté un sollozo. La gente dejo de aplaudir, el telón estaba abierto y las luces sobre nosotros.

Todo era un silencio, de vez en cuando un sollozo se escapaba de mi boca. Edward comenzó a tocar el piano.

─ No estoy enojado contigo… ¡Bella, quiero que bailes! Sí no lo haces no volveré a ver alguna película contigo.

Abrí los ojos y volteé a verlo.

─ ¿Verías _Aladdín_?

Refunfuño.

─ Sí, hasta _Aladdín_.

Sonreí. Fregué mi rostro con mis manitos y me puse en pie. El publico estallo en aplausos y me ruboricé. Edward me sonrió y empecé a bailar.

Mientras lo hacía la sonrisa no se borró de mi rostro. Encontré a mis padres y los de Edward en el público. Jacob estaba con ellos, aplaudiendo de pie y con una gran sonrisa. Destacaba en el público con su color moreno de piel y su gran tamaño para la edad que tenía. Le salude con la mano cuando estaba saltando.

Deje de pensar en que todo el colegio me miraba, deje de pensar que estaba en un concurso. Simplemente me divertí, me reí mientras bailaba y Edward hacía lo mismo cada vez que sonaba un nuevo acorde.

Cuando finalizó la melodía, corrí hasta Edward, que estaba parado frente al piano y me lancé a su cuello. Él exclamo y el público estallo en risas y aplausos. Me ruborice e intenté soltarme, pero Edward no me dejo.

─ Has bailado de maravillas, Bella.

Me sentí orgullosa de mi misma ante su cumplido. Me separó de él, y tomó de mi mano para saludar a la gente. Prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarme hasta delante, pero lo logró. Cuando la luz se apago, los gritos continuaron y – estaba vez siendo yo quien tiraba de Edward – corrí fuera del escenario, arrastrandolo.

Nuestro padres nos abrazaron apenas nos vieron, nos felicitaron y nos llevaron a nuestro camerino para cambiarnos.

Camine junto a Edward y Jacob, la tensión era palpable en el aire.

─ ¿De verdad te gusto, Jake?─ Pregunte por enesima vez, él me sonrió mostrando una gran sonrisa que le faltaba un diente.

─ Has estado re linda. ¡Bailaste de lujo!

Me reí y Edward gruño. Lo ignore, siempre era así cuando Jacob estaba con nosotros. No lo comprendía, pero era como una rivalidad tonta que había entre ambos.

─ Mi padre vendrá a recorgerme para poder ir con ustedes al parque. Charlie le dijo que irían y que yo también quería ir.

─ ¡Eso es genial!.─ Aplaudí y salté. Miré a Edward con burla, que parecía querer desmayarse.─ ¿Es así, Edward?

─ ¡Uh, sí! Es genial.─ Estiró las palabras con sorna. Rodé los ojos, pero no pareció prestarme atención.

─ ¡Niños! Deben darse prisa para cambiarse, sólo dos participantes más y darán los resultados.

Besé a Jacob en la mejilla, dejando que se ruborice de la misma forma que yo, y tomé a Edward de la mano para correr junto a Esme y Reneé que nos esperaban en con la puerta abierta del camerino.

Mi madre se dedico a cambiarme, mientras Esme hacía lo mismo con Edward.

─ ¿Dónde esta Alice?─ Le pregunté a Edward, que no me había mirado desde que habíamos entrado.

─ Está con Esme, Jasper y Rosalie, en las gradas, cariño.─ Respondió Esme cuando se resigno de esperar a que su hijo lo hiciera. Me entristecí.─ Pronto la veras.

Asentí con la cabeza y miré a mi mamá. Me acerque al oído cuando ella se agacho a mi altura, y le hable.

─ ¿Por qué Edward no me habla, mami?

Reneé miró por encima de mi hombro y después volvió la vista a mí,

─ No lo sé, linda. Seguro esta nervioso por el resultado.

Asentí. A mi no me importaba si ganábamos o no, pero sabía que a Edward no le gustaba perder. Lo miré y le sonreí, pero él no lo notó. Me sentí mal.

─ Seguro nos irá bien, Edward.

─ Sí, seguro.─ repitió.

Esme lo miró extrañada, pero continuó cambiándolo. Hice un puchero, y me volví a mi mamá.

─ ¡Oh, bebe!─ Me ruborice, sabía que cuando mi mamá me abrazo por verme llorar, Edward y Esme nos estaban mirando. ─ No llores, Bella. Ya, ya…

─ Será mejor que te disculpes Edward.─ Oí regañarlo a Esme, aunque se esforzaba por susurrar, la escuchaba.

Escondí mi rostro en el hombro de mamá y ahogue unos sollozos.

─ ¡Pero sí no le hice nada!

─ No me levantes la vos, jovencito. Le trataste mal sin motivo alguno, eso merece una disculpa.

Mamá siguió abrazándome, me levanto con esfuerzo y me llevo a la silla. No me gusto cuando me soltó y se colocó detrás de mí para peinarme. Me fregué los ojos con las manitos.

─ ¡Pero si no hice nada! Ella me tendría que pedir perdón… ¡Esta más con Jacob que conmigo!

¡Eso era mentira! Deje de llorar para enojarme. No estaba más con Jacob, lo veía pocas veces porque el vivía en otro pueblo. Siempre estaba con Edward… ¡Él era mi mejor amigo!

De repente, mi mamá y Esme empezaron a reírse. No comprendí, no le encontraba lo gracioso. Me cruce de brazos y le dirigí una mirada fea a mi mamá. Ella no escondió otra sonrisa, se agacho y me susurro al oído.

─ Esta celoso. Deberías decirle que él es tu mejor amigo.

─ ¡Pero él tiene que disculparse primero!

Mamá suspiró y termino de peinarme. Me baje de la silla y salí del camerino sin mirar a Edward. Mamá me llevaba de la mano hasta donde estaban papá y Jacob mirando por la pantalla a los otros competidores. Cuando me vieron sonrieron, y mamá me soltó de la mano para que pudiera correr a ellos. Me senté sobre las piernas de papá y me puse a hablar con Jacob.

─ ¡Entonces saltó sobre la tortuga!─ Jake se rió cuando lo grite e imité el movimiento que había visto en los dibujitos.

─ Un día tendré que ver ese dibujito.

─ ¡Sí! Podrías venir a casa a merendar y pasar la tarde viendo TV, ¿No papá?

Mi padre sonrió y me besó en la frente.

─ Claro que sí, cariño. Hablaré con Billy para que Jake venga en la semana.

─ ¡Si!─ Gritamos Jake y yo.

─ ¿Qué festejan niños?

Miré a Esme y me puse seria, Edward miraba para otro lado junto a Esme. Le ignoré, si él era malo yo también.

─ Bella me invitó a pasar la tarde en su casa para ver, para ver…

─ Para ver los _Tunes Toons_.─ Le ayudé. Jake me sonrió.

─ ¡Eso!

Esme empezó a hablar con mamá y Charlie. Carlisle, el papá de Edward, había vuelto con sus hijos que estaban en el público y con Jasper y Rosalie que habían venido a vernos.

─ ¡El momento llego, los participantes deberán subir al escenarios para saber el veredicto del juez!

Suspire. Papá me bajo de su regazo y nos acompañaron hasta donde estaban todos los niños en fila para subir. Mamá me abrazó y Esme nos deseó suerte, abracé a Jake antes de que se fueran. Edward no me hablo cuando me tomo de la mano, de improviso, y comenzamos a subir con los demás niños.

Nos detuvimos cuando estuvimos acomodados de frente al publico, quién estallo en aplausos y gritos. Me sentí enrojecer y Edward apretó un poco el agarre.

─ Nos ira bien.

Le sonreí, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que esa era su forma de pedir perdón.

─ Puedes venir a mi casa a ver dibujitos cuando quieras.─ Le invité, pero me cuide de no mencionar a Jacob.

─ Tendré que ir a ver Aladdín como prometí.

Mi sonrisa se hizo aún más grande y la de Edward también. Me relaje, no importaba si ganábamos o no, ahora iríamos al parque y eso sí importaba.

─ ¡Tengo la respuesta del jurado!.─ Exclamó el conductor, caminando de un lado al otro con el micrófono y el sobre en la mano. Sentí a Edward temblar y esta vez fui yo quien apretó nuestras manitos.─ ¡Fue una decisión difícil! Pero sólo uno podrá ganar y es…─ Dejó el micrófono a un lado y empezó a abrir el sobre con lentitud. Todos estábamos callados, nerviosos, esperando la respuesta. Alice era la única en el público que saltaba de la emoción exclamando por nosotros.─ ¡Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen! Ellos son los ganadores del concurso de este año… ¡Un aplauso por favor!

Me quede de piedra. ¿Era broma o no? Los gritos me dijeron que no, en las pantallas del teatro empezaron a reproducir nuestra actuación de minutos atrás. Miré a Edward que estaba como yo. El conducto me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí para que pasáramos al frente. Todos chillaban, mientras que nosotros veíamos todos en cámara lenta… ¡Como cuando _Tom_ estaba por atrapar a _Jerry_! Quizás más lento que ahí.

Una mujer fea nos colocó las cintas de ganadores, nos dio un cartón grande para que sostuviéramos y llamaron a nuestros padres para que subieran. Solo Esme y mamá lo hicieron, mientras los demás se quedaban en las gradas gritando de emoción. Mamá recibió los otros premios y Esme tomó el micrófono para decir unas palabras que no escuche.

Cuando nos sacaron el cartón de las manos miré a Edward, quién ya me estaba mirando.

─ ¡Ganamos!.─ Gritó, antes de que pudiera contestar me abrazó con fuerza.─ ¡Estuviste linda, Bella! ¡Ganamos!

─ ¡Si, ganamos!─ No pude evitar emocionarme, Edward me había contagiado su entusiasmo. ¡Habíamos ganado! ¡No había hecho el ridículo!

Empezamos a saltar abrazados, contentos por nuestra victoria. Orgullosa de mi misma y de Edward. ¡Habíamos ganado!

Cuando nos separamos, respiraba con dificultad.

─ Bueno niños,─ miramos a Esme y a mamá que estaba sosteniendo el cartón grande y muchas bolsas.─ ¡Al parque!

─ ¡Al parque!─ Exclamamos Edward y yo mientras salíamos corriendo fuera del escenario para ir a saludar a nuestros amigos y papás.

Y fue cuando comprendí una cosa importante, sin Edward jamás podría hacer nada. Él era todo, mi mejor amigo, mi ayuda, mi Edward.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno esta idea la tenía hace mucho , ya que sé que a muchos les gustaría saber que era del pasado de Bella y Edward. Esperó que les guste y dejen RR.**

**Nos leemos en el proximo chap, dejen rr :)**

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS RR ANONIMOS QUE REQUIERAN RESPUESTA O LO QUE SEA DEBEN DEJAR SU MAIL, YA QUE NO TENGO OTRA FORMA DE CONTESTARLOS. Y CUANDO DEJEN EL MAIL RECUERDEN PONER ESPACIOS ENTRE EL Y LOS NOMBRES ( ejemplo.89 Hotmail. Com)**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

6


	2. Chapter 2

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

En memoria a Michael Jackson.

**(1958 — 2009)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Whole New World**

**.**

**.**

Mágicamente Bella podía hacer que hiciera lo que ella quisiera. Sí quería ir al parque, íbamos al parque. Sí quería estudiar, estudiábamos.

Sí quería ir a La Push_… Íbamos._ ¡Cómo odiaba esto de ella! Podría estar pasando la tarde jugando a la pelota con mis amigos o simplemente saliendo con Emmett alguno de esos lugares extrañes que él solía frecuentar. Pero, no, claro que no. Bella llamó hace unos minutos, suplicando, para que la acompañara arriba.

Lo había intentado todo para que no fuera, incluso acepte ver como milésima vez esa película idiota que le gustaba tanto ver. Aún no la comprendía, generalmente cuando decía que vería _Aladdín_ a su lado, todo se arreglaba, pero esta vez no fue así. Algo pasaba, y no sabía que era lo que me ponía de peor mal humor: sí el hecho de tener que subir para ver al _chucho_, o que Bella me estaba ocultando algo.

Sin más que poder hacer, tomé la billetera, el celular y las llaves, y me fui de mi casa. No presté atención durante todo el camino, ir a casa de Bella era automático. No tardé más de diez minutos en llegar, pero ella ya estaba en la puerta, sentada, esperándome. Al ver que en su rostro no aparecía la usual sonrisa al verme, confirme mis sospechas de que algo malo pasaba.

Bella caminó hasta mí, y uno al lado del otro, nos dirigimos hasta la parada del bus.

─ Sueltalo de una vez, Bella.

Me miró confusa, y me maldije por mi brusquedad al hablar. Tomé aire para calmarme.

─ Dime de una vez que esta sucediendo. Sabes que detesto subir a La Push, ¿Por qué me pediste que te acompañará? ¿Qué esta pasando?

Suspiró y se detuvo para enfrentarse a mí.

─ Jacob llamó hace al menos una hora. Me pidió que lo fuera a buscar, que esta herido en una playa por no sé qué estupidez hizo con los amigos. No puede llamar a Billie porque, además de que no puede ayudarlo, lo mataría por desobedecerlo. Charlie no me deja ir sola arriba, además de que si esta herido no podría ayudarlo yo sola.

Algo faltaba, pero dudaba que fuera Bella la que no me lo estaba contando, sino que Jacob no se lo había revelado a ella. De cualquier forma la idea de tener que salvarle el pellejo al _chucho_ no me gustaba.

─ Sí estaba con los amigos… En fin, ellos podrían ayudarlo. ¡No sé porque te llamó! No debería preocuparte con sus idioteces, debería aprender que no puede salirse siempre con la suya.

Bella se giró con impaciencia justo en el momento en el que bus llegaba. No me hablo durante todo el vieja, y tampoco hice esfuerzos para que lo hiciera. Estaba enfadado, cada vez que Jacob hacía alguna idiotez llamaba a Bella para que lo rescatará. No sé cual era su intención, es decir no era la mejor forma de hacer que Bella se fijará en él más que como una niñera.

Miré a mi amiga, la poca luz del sol que se escapaba de las nubes hacían que su cabello se viera con reflejos rojizos, y que su piel fuera casi transparente. Hermosa, sencillamente.

No tardamos en llegar más de una hora, pero según Bella el viaje había sido eterno. No supe como tomar el comentario, no sabía si lo decía porque estaba preocupado por su amigo o por haberlo pasado en silencio a mi lado.

Sin duda, opté por pensar que era por la primera opción, ya que al llegar comenzó a correr y, como era de esperarse, yo tras ella.

Al llegar a la playa dejé de pensar en que era lo que Jacob le había ocultado a Bella. La irá se apoderó de mi, quería golpearlo a más no poder.

─ No es posible.─ Escuche a Bella murmurar a mi lado. Estaba decepcionada, se sentía traicionada. La abracé a mi lado, cuando noté que iba a ponerse a llorar. ─ Me dijo que estaba herido, ¡Me mintió el muy tonto!

Y después de eso, explotó. Nos arrastre lejos de la vista de todos y la abracé tratando de que se calmará. Odiaba las lágrimas, odiaba que lloraba, pero no podía detenerla. Jacob le había mentido, estaba perfectamente, jugando en la playa con unos muchachos muchos más grandes que él. Podía ver a lo lejos a su hermana Rachel con un chico. Era una fiesta, con alcohol y todo eso, donde se suponía que nosotros no deberíamos estar.

Bella dejó de llorar después de haberle dicho miles de palabras de aliento. Pero la realidad, no era que Jacob se había lastimado y ya lo habían ayudado, sino que le había mentido. Quería que Bella lo odiará, que no se fijará más en él, que ante sus ojos sólo existiera yo.

─ ¿Podemos volver a Forks? No quiero estar aquí.

Asentí, y la tome de la mano mientras caminábamos de regreso a la parada del bus. Me encantaba cuando íbamos de la mano, uno junto al otro, pretendiendo (o al menos para mí) que éramos novios. Me gustaba que la gente pensará en eso, y lo habría disfrutado mucho más si Jacob, o algo de los tontos de la escuela que iban atrás de Bella, nos estuvieran viendo.

─ Lamento haber arruinado tu día.─ Hablo de repente, mirando hacía otro lado de mí.─ No debería haberte pedido que vinieras.

─ No digas tonterías, Bella,─ hablé con dulzura.─ No sabías que Jacob te mentiría. De cualquier forma no tenía planes para hoy ─ mentí,─ pero de cualquier forma puedes recompensarme.

Sonreí cuando ella me miró de la misma forma. Ya no había marcas en su rostro que delatarán que había estado llorando. Nos detuvimos, y nos sentamos en la banca de espera hasta que llegará el bus.

─ ¿Cómo quieres que te recompensé?

─ No estoy seguro.─ Fingí pensar.─ Podrías pasar la noche en mí casa y pedir pizzas…

─ ¡Y ver _Aladdín_!─ Exclamó feliz.

¿Qué?

─ ¡No! Esta noche es para que me compenses tú, no yo. Así que no hay _Aladdín,_ la odio. Podríamos ver otras películas…

─ No sé porque no te gusta _Aladdín_.─ Se enfurruño, cruzándose de brazos.─ Siempre tienes excusas.

─ Y tu siempre la vez, no sé como no te cansas. Sé que te gustan otras películas de Disney, yo mismo te regale los DVDs de esas películas: _La Bella y La Bestia, Lilo y Stich, El Rey León_… ¿Por qué siempre te empeñas en ver conmigo la única que no me gusta.

Bella se ruborizó.

─ Tiene algo especial.

─ También _La Bella y La Bestia_, y aún así nunca la has visto conmigo.

─ No es lo mismo.

─ No, claro que no.─ dije irónico.─ _La Bella y La Bestia_ me gusta, _Aladdín_ no. Creo que me la quieres hacer ver sólo por fastidiarme.

─ Es posible.─ Se rió, pero sabía que era mentira.

─ De cualquier forma, la película esta noche la elijo yo…

… Y lo bien que había hecho en elegir una. Eran pasadas las doce de la madrugada, y Bella estaba apretada a mí escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho por el miedo que le ocasionaba La Llamada.

─ No esta pasando nada, Bella, puedes ver ahora.─ le susurre. Bella tomó mi mano y la sostuvo cerca de sus ojos por sí debía cubrírselos rápido. Me reí de ella, pero la verdad era que estaba disfrutando de tenerla tan cerca de mí.

La película era de lo más tonta, pero era la única que había conseguido sin que apareciera sangre. Es decir, quería a Bella pegada a mi cuerpo, pero no desmayada sobre mí. _La Llamada_, resultaba ser de lo más graciosa cuando la niña salía del televisor con el cabello cubriendo su rostro. Bella probablemente tendría pesadillas y pasaría la noche en mi cama.

Me sentía como un tonto, me encantaba Bella, pero no me animaba a declararle mis sentimientos ¿Y sí arruinaba la amistad? ¿Sí dejaba de hablarme? Siempre había sido su mejor amigo, seguramente me vería como a su hermano protector, prefería ser eso para ella que un ente en su vida, un _nadie_.

Aún así me sentía como un marica. ¡Tenía catorce años! Ya era edad de tener novia, pero Bella parecía querer estar con Jacob que era más pequeño, y en eso no podía entrometerme. Dentro de unos días seguramente Jacob se pasaría por casa de Bella, le pediría perdón y todo arreglado. Como pasaba conmigo, Bella no podía estar enojada con é mucho tiempo, y eso me fastidiaba porque Jacob la había lastimado mucho.

Ok, la realidad era que me molestaba que estuviera enamorado de Bella y que al parecer ella le respondiera. Me enfermaba de los celos. ¡Bella debía ser mi novia! En el instituto todos nos decían eso, ella debía estar conmigo y sólo conmigo.

El grito de Bella me devolvió a la realidad. Al parecer Samara había matado a la pareja de la protagonista. La cara que le habían puesto era terriblemente mala, una mascará trucha, pero tuve que contener mi risa si no quería que Bella me pegará.

Acaricie sus cabellos, hasta que aparecieron los titulos, entonces la separé un poco de mí y la senté en mi regazo.

Bella realmente parecía atemorizada.

─ Será mejor que vayamos a dormir.

─ ¡No!.─ me abrazó por el cuello y no pude evitar sonreír bien grande al darme cuenta de que mi plan estaba bien hecho.─ Vimos la película ¿Sabes? ¿Y sí me viene a buscar? ¿O a ti?

─ ¿No eran tres días?─ Decidí jugar un poco con ella.

─ ¡Nunca se sabe!

La sostuve con fuerza y me levante con ella en brazos, sus piernas rodearon mi cintura y escondió su rostro en mi cuello. Sería difícil subir las escaleras de esa forma, tres pisos eran un problema, pero los lograría.

─ ¿De verdad estas dispuesto a dejarme sola? ¿Podrás vivir con el peso de que _Samara_ me mato?

Esta vez no pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante su miedo y seriedad.

─ Dormirás conmigo, tontuela. No dejaré que nadie te aparte de mí.

Sentí los labios de Bella sonreír sobre mi cuello. Sin esperármelo, Bella beso mi mejilla. Esa noche Bella no me soltó. Decidí que debía decirle mis sentimientos cuanto antes, no quería que solo fuéramos amigos. Pero necesitaba valor para poder llegar a mi _mundo ideal_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**que les guste y dejen RR.**

**Nos leemos en el proximo chap, dejen rr :)**

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS RR ANONIMOS QUE REQUIERAN RESPUESTA O LO QUE SEA DEBEN DEJAR SU MAIL, YA QUE NO TENGO OTRA FORMA DE CONTESTARLOS. Y CUANDO DEJEN EL MAIL RECUERDEN PONER ESPACIOS ENTRE EL Y LOS NOMBRES ( ejemplo.89 Hotmail. Com)**

Besop**(L)**

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

4


End file.
